naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Higure
The''' Higure '''(Means "Dusk" or "Nightbreak") is a organization of children who's parents are Ninja and Jinchuriki of the Ninja World created during the event of the eighty year Great Hollow War. History This organization was founded in Islands World by Hifuku, Harako Mizutani, and Summer Midori after training for three months in a Hideout ( the original headquarters) on the Knight World, after countless battles, they decide to move and find a new location, also someday returning to their old headquarters. During their time on the second headquarters on the Islands World, a couple of young women despite the war, so they decide to be one of the original members of the Higure as well, they mark their territories where they destroy any Hollow or Human armies' base of operations, under Hifumi's leadership. A year later, Hifumi and Harako were ambush by the King of the Knight World, taking Summer as a hostage, in order to have her back unharmed, Rokariza told Harako to murder the leader ( the main source of what he thought) of their organization, Hifumi, but Harako was confuse with what to decise is either take the life of his best friend or let their friend, Summer be killed by Rokariza, so Hifumi decide to conmit sucide on himself, after he felt to the ground, Summer began to cry, as Rokariza told his men to finish off Harako, but he decide to avenge his best friend's death, his unlease a large Cero at them, manage to rescue Summer, but almost has kill by an explosion set by Rokariza, However Harako survive the explosion, generating his body to fight as he use a summoning jutsu to bring out a Hollow-like statue, using a special kind of Hollow technique images like dragon toward Rokariza's men, detroying them, as onr of his hollow-like dragon makes an angry look at the man who made Hifumi conmit his sucide death, and murders him, with a wicked smile of finally having his short revenge. Afterward Harako took over as the leader of the Higure, evaluting the men and women who are still pure and innocent and destroy Sin City and those loyal to Rokariza. Then start to search and recruit young children of the Worlds of the Shadows whose parent are either shinobi or jinchuriki, and with great potenial and ability to achieve his search for peace and to end the Great Hollow War. Main Goals Harako's Goal To capture both strong Hollow and Human officers for their souls or in this case, their Spiritual Pressure. for the last six years, Shadow has been capturing alot of Human and Hollow officers for their Spiritual Pressure to complete the creation of Harako's Hogyoku, achieving the power to surpass those who have to destroy him or anyone like him. To make the Humans of the Worlds of the Shadows to stop their warfare and to be feared at Harako, as the divine entity that transcends the boundaries between Hollows and Soul Reapers. Parent(s)/Family of the Higure's Members Current Members Former Members Category:Organizations